


午夜两点

by orplsst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orplsst/pseuds/orplsst
Summary: 一个适合做爱的时间朴灿烈x你
Relationships: EXO - Relationship, EXO Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Reader
Kudos: 10





	午夜两点

“你去哪了。”  
半夜两点刚推开家门你就被熟悉的声音吓了一跳，抬头看到朴灿烈靠在沙发上面无表情地看着你，胳膊架在扶手上手指轻轻点着眉心。你没由来地笑了，踢掉高跟鞋蹦跳两下跨坐在朴灿烈身上，捏了捏他的脸。  
“你怎么来了呀。等了我多久？”  
朴灿烈似乎没有分享你醉酒的好心情，皱着眉头伸手捏住你的脸颊两边，扭过你的脸强迫你看着他。  
”玩得开心吗？为什么不回消息？“  
你往前伸了伸脖子，带着几分讨好的意味，用被他捏得分开而微微嘟起的双唇在他嘴上响亮地落下一个有点滑稽的吻。  
“手机没电了嘛。Mix蛮好蹦的，可惜今天没遇到什么帅哥。”  
“所以我还要感谢你半夜两点是自己回来？” 朴灿烈冷冷地看着你，深不见底的瞳孔里好像有什么风暴在酝酿。

你被他捏得脸有点痛，加上喝了酒脑袋晕晕的，突然就觉得不耐烦起来，使力推开他纹了纹身的结实小臂，挑起眉毛阴阳怪气地回嘴。  
“是啊，你下次来要是发现家里有人麻烦不要打扰我。”  
不过你也觉得在只开一盏落地灯的暧昧气氛下惹怒朴灿烈不是什么合适的选择，于是接着凑上去亲了亲他的脸颊，嘴唇一直蹭到他耳边，手也悄悄解开他一颗衬衫扣子伸了进去。  
“嗯但今天还是很幸运，有人在沙发上等着我。”  
朴灿烈似乎对你的动作无动于衷，圈住你的手腕止住你的动作又回到之前的问题。  
“所以你半夜两点自己回来的？和谁去的啊？知不知道不安全？”  
你彻底生气了，甩开他的手歪头盯着他的眼睛，一字一句清晰地问到。  
“跟你又有什么关系呢。所以你十天半个月突然出现一次就是为了问我这个？“  
像你预料的一样，朴灿烈沉默了。

你和朴灿烈的关系很难解释，你倾向于说你们只是have fun。比起纯粹的肉体纠缠你很确定你们之前还有很多可以被定义为爱恋的情愫，但你只能把一切亲密藏在黑暗里掩盖成秘密。朴灿烈时常很忙，而比起质问你在他心里的优先级你总是先觉得心疼。或许因为没由来的相信他爱你，你在一切因为这段关系而脆弱的瞬间都只是选择叹气。还能怎么样呢，你时常这样告诉自己，但是酸涩又戳不破的泡泡总会升腾起来，尤其在这样酒后的深夜。

”不做吗？那我去睡了。”  
重心支在右膝盖上，你抬起左腿想从沙发上下来，却被朴灿烈两只胳膊圈住腰和背稳稳地拽进他怀里，温热而激烈的吻接着落下来，你在久违却熟悉的气息里找到安全感，热络地回应。你们长久地接吻，甚至在他变换姿势把你压在沙发上的过程中都没有中断。你含住他的下唇用舌尖轻轻的勾着，他边喘息着边用舌头撬开你的牙齿舔你的上颚。他的手掌从上到下一遍遍覆膜过你的后背又移到胸前，从抹胸下沿伸进去揉捏着。不知过了多久，他终于离开了你的唇，盯着你潮红的脸颊的眼神里盛满了情欲。他硬挺的下身直直地顶着你，你干脆地分开腿盘住他的腰，抬头蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。  
“我好想你啊朴灿烈。”  
“对不起，” 他叹了一口气。  
“不许道歉。”  
他解开你的短裤扣子和内裤一起拉下来，俯下身把脸埋在你的腿间。舌尖触碰你下体的一瞬间你忍不住叫出声，感受到他张嘴含住你的整个穴口附近，你紧张地夹紧双腿，直到大腿根贴住了他的两颊。他的舌头照顾到你阴唇旁边每一处然后进入了阴道，酥麻的感觉蔓延到全身，你不知所措地抓住了沙发的边缘。  
“你好湿…这么舒服吗？” 你听见他含糊又低沉的声音。  
“我好想要…你快进来。” 你沉浸在热潮里，恍然无助地被欲望淹没，只想要撞击带来一点实感。  
朴灿烈仿佛没有听见你的话，厚实的舌头顶住你的阴蒂打着圈，你难以自控地发出一声尖叫，过量的快感使你闭上了眼，下一秒意识脱离了身体的束缚去往了虚空，一股热流不受控住地从小腹向下直直地涌出。  
你高潮了。

你还在无助地喘息的时候朴灿烈直起了身几下脱掉了西装裤。他一只手撑在你耳边，另一只手轻轻摸了摸你的脸颊。  
“Babe…你现在好美。”  
他低头，又和你交换了一个咸咸的湿吻。  
你抬腿夹住他的腰，让阴茎顶住你湿漉漉的阴唇滑动，你难以控制地收缩穴口一下又一下地吸着他硬挺的下身。你抬手指尖插进他出了汗却依然松软的头发，另一只手从人鱼线滑到胸口轻轻碾压着凸起的两点。  
朴灿烈性感地低声呻吟着，在你颈侧狠狠吮出一个印记，咬着牙挤出一句“little slut”便侧过身子去茶几底下找安全套。  
或许是等待的太久，他进来的时候毫不犹豫地一插到底，你们同时发出了一声满足的叹息。朴灿烈紧接着晃动腰部有力地抽送着，热气从他的身体源源不断地贴着你的皮肤传递，似乎要把你烫伤。你沉沦在这节奏里连呻吟都断断续续，更别提朴灿烈低头把脸埋在你的胸前大口吞吸着乳肉，汗液从额头滴到你的锁骨上滑落。  
”灿烈哥哥…我不行了…“  
朴灿烈在你耳边低低地笑出声，抓着你的肩膀轻轻松松地把你翻过来变成后入的姿势再次插入。他掐着你的腰，拇指轻轻摩挲着你的腰眼又抽插了几十下，饶有兴趣地欣赏着你沉醉情欲的模样。你难以控制地收缩着花穴将他夹得更紧，立刻听到他几声性感的呻吟，下身撞击的速度不断加快。几十下之后他低吼一声吻住了你，把你圈在炽热的怀抱里度过了失控的瞬间。

你浑身被汗浸湿，头发湿漉漉地贴在耳边，累的动都不想动，只是盯着斜前方发呆。朴灿烈拨开你的碎发，轻轻吻了吻你的脸颊。  
”我爱你。“ 你听见他这样说。  
一股酸涩涌上你的鼻尖，你觉得自己好像要哭了，但你不想纠缠到这个死局里，只是伸手圈住他的脖子把脸埋在朴灿烈的颈窝。  
“抱我进房间，再来一轮好不好。”


End file.
